Automobile manufacturers guarantee the quality of their vehicles by offering limited warranties. The warranty typically includes powertrain components of the vehicle. For example, if a powertrain component malfunctions, the manufacturer will repair the powertrain component at no additional cost to the customer.
The manufacturer tests, evaluates, and adjusts engine and transmission calibration data to optimize emissions, performance, durability and/or other design factors. Some customers may replace factory calibration data in an attempt to modify and/or improve the performance of their vehicle. The warranty typically excludes damage that occurs due to user modification. However, user modification may be difficult to detect.
For example, powertrain calibration data relating to electronic throttle control (ETC), fuel injection, transmission shift points, and/or turbocharger and supercharger set points may be modified to enhance vehicle performance. Increasing performance may damage and/or accelerate wear on the powertrain components. When damage occurs, some customers may reprogram the modified calibration data back to the factory calibration data and attempt to have damaged parts repaired under warranty. Without proof of the customer's modification, the manufacturer must honor the warranty, which unnecessarily increases warranty costs.